


Princess of Sea and Sky

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apes & Monkeys, Childhood, Extra Treat, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Gen, Kid Fic, Merpeople, Multi, Royalty, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Little Lita, princess of the mer-bonobos, spends some time at the ocean's surface with one of her many parents...





	Princess of Sea and Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).

> Dear Silex, I hope you enjoy this treat! <3
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Lita squealed with delight as she always did when she was allowed to go to the surface. No matter what the weather, storms or sunshine, she loved the feel of the wind on her face and looking upon the vast expanse of sky over her head.

On that day, the sky was a brilliant blue with small, fluffy clouds scudding across its endless breadth, and the wind was a soft, gentle breeze. The little princess stretched her arms towards the bright sunlight, giggling as little waves lapped all around her and the sunbeams made the green, mauve and gold of her fish-tail’s scales glisten like jewels.

Lady Safi, the most adventurous of Lita’s mothers, had brought Lita to see the beautiful sky that afternoon. Although Lita’s birth mother, Queen Amari, was usually too busy with affairs of state to take her daughter on such grand excursions, all the queen’s male and female mates were also Lita’s parents and were always more than happy to take the little mer-bonobo princess wherever she wanted to go, near or far.

Lita turned to Safi, who was holding her up by her waist for a better view, and grinned. 

“Look, Mama Safi, the wind and the sunshine are making my fur all warm and dry!”

Safi smiled back and nodded in approval.

“So it is! You’re a clever girl to notice that! What else can you see besides the sun out here?”

“Clouds, and lots of seagulls,” Lita replied, beaming as Safi gave her another approving nod. “Seagulls make such a funny noise. Oh, and something green a long way away. What is that?”

She pointed to the horizon, her eyes wide with wonder. This was something Lita had never seen before!

Safi frowned a little this time.

“That place is called the land,” Safi said, her tone serious now. “We don’t go there, because we can’t move about easily with our tails. And even if we could, it’s not a good place to be. Humans live there, and they are dangerous.”

Lita clung to Safi, and looked a little scared.

“Why are they dangerous? Can they get to us out here?”

Safi shook her head, and hugged Lita in reassurance.

“They are not peaceful like us. They like to fight. But they can’t breathe underwater or swim down to the depths of the sea where we live, so we are safe.”

Safi knew she had to distract Lita, or else the child would begin to fret.

“Look how large and wide the sea is, Lita – it’s nearly as big as the sky,” she said, rocking the baby princess in her strong, comforting arms. “One day, when your Mama Amari retires, you will be matriarch of all the oceans. All the mer-bonobos will depend on you to lead them. Do you think you will be a good queen, darling?”

Lita’s eyes sparkled, and she giggled again with joy.

“Yes, I will be as good a queen as Mama Amari! I’ll be kind to everybody, and wear a crown made of pink coral and pearls. And I’ll have eleventy-thousand mates, twelve females and ten males!”

Safi chuckled at this, hugging her little daughter close again, not having the heart to tell Lita that she had got her numbers all wrong.

“That sounds fun. Shall we find some dolphins to swim with now, my precious one?”


End file.
